El especial calor entre tú y yo
by HnW
Summary: One-shot. Pensó en pasarle su chaqueta o buscar alguna máquina de café instantáneo en las cercanías del parque, pero la idea de que a la reina sólo la debe tratar el rey fue la que más le gustó: "Acciones complicadas para una mujer complicada". [Fic para la actividad del foro Proyecto 1-8, por el 15to aniversario de Digimon Tamers]
**El especial calor entre tú y yo.**

* * *

¿Debía sentirse mal porque odiaba un montón de cosas en su vida?

Tal vez no fueran tantas, pero desde pequeña tenía una particular aversión por los _déjà vu_ y ahora mismo sólo quería matar a aquel insolente por tocar fibra sensible en un momento inoportuno… nuevamente. Ryo le había jalado los audífonos* con un ágil tirón mientras estaba sentada en el parque mirando a la nada. Si existía una clase de dios en el mundo de los humanos, le agradecería personalmente por no haber estado escuchando _esa canción_ , tal como ya había hecho la vez anterior.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa contigo, Akiyama? —le espetó sin levantarse de su asiento.

— ¡Tanto tiempo, mi reina! Te vi y decidí saludarte —y sonrió luminosamente como sólo él podía hacer pero en seguida cambió el tono—. No te ves muy animada hoy, ¿pasó algo?

Esperaba que le respondiera como siempre solía hacer en esas situaciones, quizá un "nada que te importe", un "no es asunto tuyo" o peor aún, con un "déjame sola" pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un suspiro bastante deprimente. En definitiva, algo no andaba bien.

—Hoy… hace tres años exactos nos conocimos con Renamon.

El timbre de su voz era frío y seco, pero lo que más llamaba la atención a Ryo era la mirada deprimida de su reina, quien permanecía en silencio con la vista perdida. Su respuesta además le significó una dolorosa puntada en el pecho ya que le hizo recordar a Cyberdramon y a todos sus compañeros digitales. Les habían mandado mensajes de audio a su mundo pero no sólo no recibieron respuesta, tampoco tenían la certeza de que les hubiesen llegado y era normal que estas fechas fueran sensibles.

Estuvo a punto de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda o alguna palabra de ánimo pero se dio cuenta de que hubiera sido inútil. Ruki parecía estar más desparramada que sentada sobre el banquillo y ni siquiera se había molestado en colocarse nuevamente los audífonos, ajena totalmente a su presencia. Por un instante pensó que se fijaba el oscuro atardecer de aquel frío día de invierno o se perdía en el tortuoso caer de las pocas hojas que aún quedaban en los árboles.

Con que Renamon. Lo que Ruki le había dicho en aquel entonces era cierto. Nadie les podía asegurar que volverían a ver a sus amigos digitales y a juzgar cómo iban pasando los años tal vez ese último adiós era el definitivo. Por un instante llegó a su mente la imagen de Rumiko y de Seiko…

—Ya veo —pensó—. Ruki no sólo había perdido a una amiga, sentía que había perdido a un miembro de su familia… nuevamente.

Tratando de no ser invasivo se sentó al lado de la chica y colocó su mano su mano sobre la de ella. Estaba gélida y fue entonces que reparó que siendo pleno invierno ella apenas llevaba un delgado chaleco de hilo.

—Ehm… Ruki, deberías abrigarte un poco… —ella apenas reaccionó al contacto. Estaba demasiado afectada como para percatarse.

Pensó en pasarle su chaqueta o buscar alguna máquina de café instantáneo en las cercanías del parque, pero la idea de que a la reina sólo la debe tratar el rey fue la que más le gustó: _"Acciones complicadas para una mujer complicada"._

Se puso de pie, se amarró como pudo la chaqueta al cuello y volvió la vista a Ruki, quien en silencio ahora lo estaba mirando. La tomó del brazo para que se levantara y ella no sólo accedió, sino que también le dirigió cuatro palabras.

—Te vas a resfriar.

—Pues entonces resfriémonos juntos.

— ¿Qué?

Ryo no habló más y le tomó la muñeca a la chica quien se dejó arrastrar hasta el final del parque. El rey iba aumentando gradualmente el ritmo de sus pasos, los que ella seguía en silencio hasta que ambos comenzaron a trotar suavemente. Ella se sorprendió al inicio pero nunca dejó de seguirle el ritmo y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, la sonrisa que Ryo le regaló no le molestó en absoluto, hasta le gustó un poco. No fue capaz de sonreírle pero el moreno comprendió sus sensaciones.

— ¿Por qué estoy corriendo con él? —pensó—. El tacto de su mano se siente tan cálido en cambio yo… ¡No! No me digas que… —sus pensamientos la estaban comenzando a traicionar.

—Por muy mal que te sientas, sigues viva. Siendo tú, debes tener el corazón de fuego ¿no? —Ryo notó que ella entendió lo que quería decirle, pero ella pensaba más en rogar que el moreno no pudiera leer sus otros pensamientos.

—Entonces el tuyo seguro debe tener alas, es demasiado fresco —Él no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese comentario iba con un sutil pero mordaz humor.

—Así es gatita, ¿por qué no volamos hasta el horizonte? —Le guiño el ojo—. Vamos Ruki, liberemos esos malos sentimientos que guardamos. Si lo hacemos juntos estoy seguro que será mejor y que podrás encender tu corazón nuevamente —pensaba para sí tratando que ella entendiera sus emociones.

Aún con él sujetándole la muñeca, comenzó a acelerar el ritmo y ahora él le comenzó a seguir gustoso cediendo la delantera, al punto de que alcanzaron un ritmo endemoniado mientras avanzaban por las calles, desentendidos de la vista de la gente. En realidad, no les importaba lo más mínimo y el ojiazul sólo reía gustoso al ver su mirada que claramente le desafiaba "por supuesto que puedo correr más rápido que tú".

Se sentía como si tuviera alas por la velocidad que llevaban, como si ambos se estuvieran esforzando por estar lejos de las malas emociones que habían guardado con el tiempo. Se alegraba al ver que su compañera ya llevaba el rostro más relajado y se parecía más a la chica a la que él estaba acostumbrado. Eso también incluía su rostro cuando sonreía, iluminando todo cerca de ella, quemando cuando tiene el poder, con esos ojos llenos de valor y determinación que resplandecen con fuerza. No pensaba más, quería ir lejos, más allá del horizonte, juntos hasta donde les alcanzaran las piernas.

* * *

Ni ellos eran conscientes de todas las vueltas que dieron ni el tiempo que estuvieron en movimiento y mucho menos los lugares por los que pasaron, pero con un poco de resignación notaron que ya estaban cerca de la casa de Ruki.

Ya caminaban pero aún seguían jadeando por el esfuerzo y en una pausa Ryo, soltando el agarre a su muñeca, le acomoda su chaqueta sobre los hombros a lo que ella responde con una mirada de un significado indescriptible, no así sus palabras.

—Cuando nos fusionamos con Renamon sentí muchas cosas extrañas aunque lo que más recuerdo era el calor tan acogedor que sentía en mi cuerpo. Me hacía sentir viva.

—Lo recuerdo muy bien. Era muy abrigadito.

—Gracias —le dijo con serenidad.

— ¿Eh? —se sorprendió—. ¿Por qué?

—Ese calor siempre será único y especial para mí —sonrió con melancolía—, desde hace un tiempo ya que me sentía bastante fría, pero ahora me siento mejor conmigo misma.

— ¿Estás diciendo que este calor es especial entre tú y yo?

— ¡N-No quise decir eso! —A pesar de estar acalorada por el esfuerzo, fue imposible ocultar su bochorno, no en vano él era cuatro años mayor—. ¡Siempre arruinas las cosas! —le dio un suave puñetazo en el estómago

—Era una broma, no te lo tomes así —rió.

Ya estaban casi en la puerta.

—Sabes, creo que merezco que aceptes salir conmigo, he hecho mi más que muy buena acción del día, ¿no crees, reina? —y lanzó nuevamente esa sonrisa de galán de película.

Se sobresaltó porque en el fondo sabía que algo de razón tenía y no quería ser injusta, pero de ahí a tener una cita con él había una gran diferencia. Llevaba unos meses bastante opacos que culminaron hoy gracias a su locura, merecía más que un gracias aunque no quisiera aceptarlo del todo.

—Y-Yo…

— ¡Ruki, llegas tarde, me estabas preocupando! —Rumiko giró la vista—, ¿pero si no es Ryo?

Silencio. Ambos saltaron con la interrupción de la mujer, como si hubieran estado pensando que en el mundo sólo existían ellos dos.

— ¡Mamá! —no quería que su madre tuviera pensamientos extraños.

— ¡Hola! —saludó para bajar la tensión, pero al hablar ambos al mismo tiempo sólo lograron un nuevo silencio, esta vez más incómodo.

—No sé que estarán planeando, pero ambos entren de una vez, se van a resfriar si siguen ahí afuera con el frío que hace. Adelante, pasa, Ryo.

Ni corto ni perezoso aceptó la invitación como lo más natural del mundo, pero no sin antes decirle sutilmente a Ruki.

—Este es el bonus track por adelantado, sigo mereciendo mi salida contigo, reina y que sepas no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Ruki quedó incrédula a lo que pasaba… Parece que definitivamente despertó su fuego interior, porque hasta las orejas sentía arder.

* * *

*Alusión al CD drama de Tamers. Si no lo ha visto, ¡hágalo! No se arrepentirá, muy emotivo.

* * *

~o~

Mi primer fic de Tamers! Con mis personajes favoritos de la saga como protagonistas, este humilde one-shot para ustedes. Saludos y gracias por leer!


End file.
